


we can glow

by candiedrhododendrons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Servants of the Empire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedrhododendrons/pseuds/candiedrhododendrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zare Leonis finally finds his long lost sister, Dhara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phenomenology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomenology/gifts).



> What is canon? Wrote this for a friend >:)

“D-Dhara!”

“That name no longer has any meaning for me…”

“W-what?"

Zare searched for his sister’s warm, dark brown eyes that he remembered, only to find the girl’s a menacing, burning yellow. He searched for some sort of recognition in them anyway. He searched for a chance that the young girl taken away by the Empire years ago was not lost.

"What are you talking about!? Dhara. Dhara!”

“Zare…” His sister’s eyes shimmered with tears, but the dark tattoos on her face gave away no sign of remorse. She wouldn’t look at him. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

Zare couldn’t believe it. _Wouldn’t_ believe it. He’d come so far. There was no way he was leaving without her now…

<><><>

“That was his mistake. You gave him the chance to run, and he didn’t take it.”

Dhara did not seem to hear the voice hissing from the looming, Pau'aun Jedi hunter standing before her. She was hunched over, her small body shivering, and holding Zare’s head in her lap. Her tears fell silently onto his cheeks. Her fingers quaked as she gently traced the lightsaber wound in his chest, scorched through his cadet armor…

“Zare… Zare Bear… Oh Force… What have I done…” She crumbled over him as her eyes returned to their natural, smoky-quartz brown… “What have I done…”

<><><>

The Inquisitor was disturbed by the slight pang he felt strike somewhere inside of him, something like a slash from a lightsaber, something _worse._  Emotion was something he had not experienced this way in a what felt like a millennium. _Sympathy. Regret._

_Nostalgia._

Disgusted, _reminded_ , he turned on his heels and walked out from the chamber, leaving his apprentice to mourn on her own. In due time he would tear her away, remind her of the objective at hand.

Dhara cradled her brother in her arms, and let her tears fall freely. Wishing, hoping, _praying to the stars_  that this was all a dream. A vision. A nightmare. Just like the others had been… But this did not feel like the torture induced trances she’d endured before. It felt worse. Much worse.

“My darling brother… You shouldn’t have come here… You… I… I shouldn’t have left y—” her voice caught. She could no longer breathe at a steady pace. Each breath like a prick from a knife in her lungs, growing sharper and _sharper_  with every choked breath. She buried her face in Zare’s neck, her strength draining with each sob. Her agony could be heard down the halls in the surrounding chambers.

“ _Zare, I love you…_ ”

Dhara gasped as a light touch…a hand…fingers…gently swept against the delicate curls of her hair…

“I love you too.”

Dhara’s face shot up, her eyes opening abruptly, as she stared at the child in her embrace, her visioned blurred with tears. Zare squinted up at his sister, his voice coming out in groggy wisps, his eyes aglow again with life, his lips curled in a enervated smile. “That’s why I knew…I knew…that I’d see you again…”

Dhara sat speechless, her tears striping her face tattoos…a smile of her own slowly spreading across her face as Zare’s chest began to _glow_ …midichlorians igniting from his wound in golden sparkles. The gaping hole disappearing from where the Inquistor had lacerated him just moments before…

“Z-Zare…”

The light, it was lifting the child from her hands. And it grew and expanded until it washed over the two of them…blanketing the teenaged boy and his sister in its brilliance, illuminating the darkened chamber cell.

And that’s when Dhara knew…that’s when she had discovered for the first time… _she could heal_. The Force blessed her with the ability to mend the broken and soothe the sick…bring the dying back to _life_.

That’s when she realized for the first time that the Empire had lied to her.

Zare hadn’t been lost. And this time when she found him, she knew it was real. There was another path.  And following it...she knew…everything could be okay. She could be okay.

Zare could be okay.


End file.
